Loving You
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This is a very first Yugi and Dark Magician Girl pairing! Check it out as soon as you can! I do not own YuGiOh or I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You from the movie The Mask of Zorro. R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!
1. Loving You

I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi, everyone! DJ here, and I'm writing to inform you all that my stories are now at the new sites that I posted up in my profile. So, if you want to check them out, do so. I miss all of your reviews. Anyway, this little songfic here is a… Yugi/Dark Magician Girl fanfic!! I want to see more of this pairing!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or _I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You_ by James Homer and Will Jennings from the movie _The Mask of Zorro_.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Moon so bright, night so fine 

_Keep your heart here with mine_

_Life's a dream we are dreaming_

Eighteen year-old Yugi Moto, formerly #1 Duelist of them all, walked down the lonely sidewalks of Domino City. Long ago, he was once on top of the world. Then, his world came crashing down… and it hit him hard. After defeating Marik at Battle City tournament three months ago, he and Yami acquired all seven Millennium Items.

Yami regained his memories, and also a body of his own. Yugi and the others were happy that Yami was now whole again, and his own person. However, things slowly started to change. His friends drifted away from Yugi, and made their way to Yami. Everything that Yugi did; his sacrifice of a normal life to help Yami, saving the world, helping his friends… was all for naught.__

_Race the moon, catch the wind_

_Ride the night to the end_

_Seize the day, stand up for the light_

Watching the broken, silently weeping hero was a certain blonde, busty magician going by the name of Mana. She was the Dark Magician Girl, and it hurt her deeply to see Yugi down… and her not being able to help or comfort him due to her being a Duel Monster, and unable to come forth to the human world without Yami's permission.

'I maybe a creature of darkness, but it hurts me so to see a brilliant light like his slowly dying away.', she thought sadly and bitterly. She had been watching over Yugi for quite some time, and had grown to love his personality and inner light. "You are my hero, Yugi. I just… wish you knew that.", she whispered to the image of the young man.

I want to spend my lifetime loving you 

_If that is all in life I ever do_

_I will want nothing else to see me through_

_If I can spend my lifetime loving you_

She wanted to go down, carry Yugi off to a peaceful place, and just hold him for all that she was worth. She had seen on how his generosity and heart and aided him; when he first met his two former friends Joey and Tristen, helped the ungrateful brunette Téa Gardner by following her dreams instead of working away at a burger restraunt, completed the Millennium Puzzle and freed Yami…

Chose to follow the path that destiny laid out for him (not ignoring it and turning away), risked his health and life in the Shadow Realm to aid Yami to defeat Pegasus, converted Duke from rude and obnoxious to friend-level, taught Mai Valentine the true value of friendship and trust, gave Joey the prize money to him to help his sister Serenity, sparred Seto's life when Yami was willing to let him fall…

Heroes rise, heroes fall 

_Rise again, win it all_

_In your heart, can you feel the glory_

Mana remembered all of the times Yugi helped his friends, impacting and improving their lives immensely. Now, he was reduced to just throwaway junk. When Yami regained his body, he assumed that Yugi's duty as his vessel was complete. Now, he didn't need him anymore.

Slowly, Yugi's friends drifted to the ex-pharaoh. They all left Yugi behind in the dust, wanting to be with the person who really dueled. Mana saw the rise and fall of hero Yugi, who was now walking in the rain and cold wind towards the outskirts of Domino City. "Yugi… you will rise again from this. To a level far beyond Yami! I know it!", she cried out softly to the image.

Through our joy, through our pain 

_We can move worlds again_

_Take my hand, dance with me_

Yugi, as he was walking/limping in the harsh cold weather, swore he heard a voice speak to him. "Huh?", he asked softly, looking around to see on who called him. Nobody to notice, thus he assumed that it was just the wind. Sighing heavily, he started once again on the road out of Domino City

"It's… It's time that I leave this city, and start anew.", he told himself as he walked on. His plan was to go into the deep forest that lied well beyond Domino City limits. To go in there, and try to find a new sense of purpose in his life. "My destiny is done here. Now… I have to start over.", he sobbed to himself as he pushed on.

I want to spend my lifetime loving you 

_If that is all in life I ever do_

_I will want nothing else to see me through_

_If I can spend my lifetime loving you_

Mana couldn't take it anymore, and she fled up to her room in the large pyramid that was set up in the Shadow Realm. She threw herself on the plush, soft bed and just started to cry her heart out. "Its not fair! It's not fair that he's been reduced to this!", she sobbed into her pillow.

Since the human world rejected him, she would gladly bring him to the Shadow Realm. There, all would treat him with respect and dignity. Most importantly, she would give him her heart and love, just wanting so bad to love and soothe the trouble youth. However, the thought was just not possible… at the moment.

Though we know we will never come again 

_Where there's love, life begins_

_Over and over again_

Her room then started to slowly dissolve, but her still lying on her bed. She looked up from her tear-soaked pillow, and gasped on what was happening. She stood up, and was soon face-to-face with the three Egyptian God monsters; Obelisk, Slifer, and The Winged Dragon of Ra!!

"My Lord and Lady!", she exclaimed before bowing deeply. Slifer just growled slightly, ordering the woman to lift her head. The monster then stated in a clear, female voice, "We have heard you prayers and cries, child. Thus, we shall grant you your wish.".

Mana couldn't believe it. The Egyptian God monsters had heard her prayers, and was now going to bring Yugi to their realm. However, Obelisk said, "However, we cannot bring a human to the Shadow Realm. But, we can send a Duel Monster to the human world.".

Save the night, save the day 

_Save the love, come what may_

Love is worth everything we pay 

The Winged Dragon of Ra then asked, "Mana, are you willing to risk losing what abilities and powers you have now? Would you throw away your position as a Duel Monster to go to the human known as Yugi Moto?". Mana didn't even hesitate as she answered, "Yes, I am. I am willing to give up everything… to have everything.".

The Egyptian God cards understood what she meant, then started to concentrate hard. Soon, Mana was engulfed in a golden light and was elevated upward! Slowly, her costume melted away. She was briefly naked, before normal clothing was adorned on her. In a few minutes, it was done. Even though her hair and eyes stayed the same, it was now complete… she was human!

I want to spend my lifetime loving you 

_If it that is all in life I ever do_

_I will want nothing else to see me through_

_If I can spend my lifetime loving you_

Slifer declared, "You are now human. You are no longer one of us.". Obelisk added, "However, because of your unselfish wish and actions, we will grant you this.". With his powers, he easily opened a window to the human world. The vision was settled about 240 miles west of Domino City, deep in the woods.

Suddenly, a large mansion materialized in the woods! It was unmistakably Japanese style, where even a lord would live in. It covered 80 acres, and was kept in the traditional Japanese way back in the feudal era. "This, we give to you. A new home for you, an adequate money supply, and also servants to see to your needs.", the golden dragon declared.

Epilogue

It was near morning when Yugi finally made it to the woods. He was racked with hunger, pain, and was shivering cold and wet. "I-I m-made it.", he mumbled out before falling to the ground from exhaustion. Before he passed out, he saw some figures slowly and gracefully walking towards him. By the shadow outline, they were all women. One of them stood out from the rest… a familiar, beautiful blonde woman.

A few hours later, he came to. He found himself being enveloped by something warm and soft. He opened his eyes slowly, and saw that he was covered a large, very soft and thick quilt of elaborate design. He slowly sat up, and saw he was in a traditional-style Japanese room, but decorated with objects and furniture that reminded him of medieval English castles.

Silently, the door slid open and entered two beautiful, busty women wearing traditional white kimonos with red lining. They parted some to allow another person to enter the doorway, and when Yugi saw her, his breath was taken away. A breath-taken beauty stood before him, a warm smile gracing her face and her eyes shining with pure love and admiration.

"We found you passed out on the road, young one. My servants and myself brought you here to my home, so you could heal well.", the blonde lady told him. Her movements were slow, graceful, and hypnotic. She was like the image of the "perfect" Japanese woman, only blonde rather then ebony hair.

Yugi cleared his throat, after staring a bit, and blushed brightly. "T-Thank you. I'm grateful that you found me, Miss.", he said while bowing his head. The woman's smile widened slightly as she replied, "You are quite welcome. By the way, my name is Mana. Mana Eternum, and I am lady of this mansion.".

Yugi was surprised that a graceful beauty like herself was living in the woods all alone. Well, she had her servants, but he knew what he meant. "Thank you, my Lady. My name is Yugi, Yugi Moto.", he said. "But now, I must go.", he stated. He didn't want to impose on her, thinking he might only be a burden to her and the others. When he tried to get up, the smiling servant girls walked up and gently pushed him back down.

Mana walked towards the confused man and sat down next to him. "Its okay, young man. I would love it if you would stay with me, to keep me company and all.", she told him warmly. She then added delicately, "Besides, I have a feeling that you do not have any where else to go.".

Yugi looked down, sadness enveloping him when he remembered on why he was in the forest in the first place. After some moments, he sighed softly and stated, "Alright, I will stay. But, only because you asked me.". Mana's heart was soaring, but she kept it well hidden. She then gave Yugi a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Welcome to your new home then, Master Yugi.".

So, there you have it. Yugi Moto, once a broken and left teenager, now lord over an entire mansion area filled with nothing but beautiful, busty, sexy women servants. However, there were many of them… but only one soon captured his heart and love later on. Guess on what she was?

(Author's Notes: I kinda borrowed the idea from a fanfic called _Dreams of Sakura_ from the Ranma ½ series. Check it out, it's pretty good. You'll also have an idea on what Yugi becomes in the future.

Now, what do you all think of Mana's wish? Her sacrifice on becoming human? And also, Yugi's new life as a lord over a manor? What would you do, if Yugi's life had gone down like that? And finally, what do you think he'll become in this new life of his; a businessman, a martial artist, or something else?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!

P.S: Please, make more Yugi/DMG fanfics! Any rating will do, and I just want to see more!)


	2. One

One

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hello, everyone. This epilogue here is due to the request of one, K.C. Whitestar. She promised that if I finished this fanfic, she would update "Hope What's That". So, here it is!

Yugi: The song is from the soundtrack _Pokemon: The Movie 2000_. It's called _One_ by Denisse Lara. It's actually pretty good.

Darien: So, without further to do, enjoy this epilogue! If you have a chance, check out DJ's latest fanfic! Its bound to surprise you all.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Epilogue 

Mana Eternum was sitting in the main garden, which was in the middle of the large mansion, now called Mana Manor. She was situated near a large, clear water pond that was teeming with little koi fish. 'It has been six months… since I became human. Since I was allowed to help my love.', the beautiful former Duel Monster thought.

She chuckled on what had transpired three months ago. You see, Yugi had never had much luck with women. Aside from being shy, he was rejected countless times because of his size. Due to that, his confidence was at a all-time low. However, she and the rest of the servant women (60 in all), worked hard and long into bringing him out of his shell.

They took advantage of his protective and caring instincts. Each and every single female in the manor slowly started to form a bond with Yugi. Instead of him seeing them as servants, he saw them as friends. Bit by bit, day by day, he started to become more comfortable around them. Even to those that used… extreme measures an attempt to free him of his shy shell.

One of these women was a 5'7, dark-crimson haired beauty by the name of Aya. She had a figure that would make even Tina Armstrong green with envy, and was also a master of ninjitsu. Plus, she was Yugi's personal bodyguard and teacher of the martial arts on Mana's orders.

Another one was Ichi, Yugi's personal maid. She was about 5'6, her hair the lightest of purple, and also a figure to die for. Instead of an alarm clock, it was her that woke Yugi up every morning and also making sure he slept well during the evening. Though she was not as much well endowed as the rest of them, she had beauty and a kind demeanor to more then make up for it.

Mana was brought out of her journey down Memory Lane by Aya, whom seemingly appeared out of nowhere in front of her. "My Lady, Master Yugi is coming back from work.", she reported in. Although Yugi was a gentleman and treated everyone like a friend, she took her protection over him seriously. As with Mana, she thought Yugi should be protected at all costs.

"Have Kita prepare lunch for him. I can only imagine how hungry he is right now.", Mana told Aya. The ninja woman bowed in respect, then disappeared like the wind. Kita was the main chef of manor, and her cooking was excellent. She loved to prepare all sorts of meals for Yugi, and would have huge amounts for him.

Mana, Ichi, and soon Aya stood at the front gate to await Yugi's presence. In a few minutes, he showed up over the road horizon. He was walking slowly, a bit tired from his part-time job but satisfied nonetheless. Mana found an all-girls college about 8 miles west of the mansion, which was also a very prestigious one.

So, she had Yugi enroll in it as a tutor. Thus, he worked part-time on the campus to a number of female students. Since his grades were excellent at Domino City High School, and was of age, the school accepted him. He tutored in nearly all subjects, and with his kind and caring nature, he was endeared by many of the students.

Yugi saw the three women waiting for him at the gate, smiled as best he could and waved at them. He worked from 8:00 a.m. to 1:00 p.m., so he was very tired. "H-Hi, everyone.", he said as he approached them. The students, many having a large crush on Yugi, just ran him ragged. It was all in good fun, so Yugi had no complaints. The students, and the ones at one, didn't fight over Yugi as most girls would do. Rather, they shared him and respected him greatly.

Yugi had changed, more physically in any case. He was now 5'9, which was very tall in his case. Because of his intense training with Aya, he developed a slight muscular build. But, he stayed mainly slim and trim. He was slowly acquiring a six-pack, but he didn't care. His physical appearance, combined with his caring and humble nature, he was really a man any woman could ask for.

"How was your day, Master Yugi?", Ichi asked. Her voice was light and melodious, like an angel's voice.

Yugi replied, "It was a bit hectic, but it was fun.". He then added, "By the way, the Astronomy club is coming here again to look at the stars tonight.".

Mana smiled warmly at Yugi, and when he saw it, he returned the gesture. Although he had gotten close to many of the women at the mansion, he was a lot closer to Mana. The beautiful Lady stated, "Lunch is nearly ready, Yugi. Come, rest and wash up.".

He nodded his head and walked with all three of them to the home. When he got inside, the many busty female servants greeted their Master warmly. Yugi merely smiled and waved at them all as he went upstairs to take a bath.

Aya smiled coyly and asked, "Mind if I take a bath with you too, Master Yugi?". She had done this before many times, which really brought out the blush in Yugi. She would sneak in and bathed with him, letting him scrub her with soap or body wash. Aya was also stubborn too, doing it so many times much to Yugi's protesting. Now, he knew it would be pointless to argue with her.

He shook his head in a playful manner and replied, "Even if I said no, you would still take one with me anyway.". It never got around to be serious, just some playful teasing by the ninja beauty. She chuckled and went upstairs with him. Mana just looked on at the two banter, shaking her head with a small smile on her lips.

She went to her quarters to go over some things, when a tall, pretty woman entered quietly. Her name was Natsumi, a 5'5 raven-haired beauty that looked almost ethereal. She was under orders by Mana to keep a close observation of Yugi's former friends in Domino City.

"Lady Mana, I have the report here. Would you like to hear it?", she asked. Mana nodded, sitting down on a pillow in the middle of her room to hear Natsumi out.

Natsumi stated softly, "Yami Moto is currently still the #1 Duelist in the world, but it seems he has fallen on bad times. With the game slowly declining, his popularity has dwindled some. Now, he is working for Kaiba Corps. on developing more cards for the game.".

This brought a smile to Mana's face. She could actually picture the once high and mighty pharaoh, now working for his #1 rival. Now, he would have to earn a living and work for it.

The woman continued, "Téa Gardner's career as a dancer failed badly when she tried out for the Domino City dance studio. With little support from the others, she altered her plans and is now a worker at Burger World. In addition, Joey Wheeler and Tristen Taylor's dueling careers also came to end as well. Now, they are working part-time in the Domino City bay docks.".

Mana's smile continued to widen more as she heard about Yugi's former friends downfall. 'Strange. Some months ago, they were on top of the world when they decided to betray Yugi. Now, it seems that their world is now crashing down.', she thought. To her, it was good.

More news; Mai Valentine was now a model for a big time fashion agency in America. Unfortunately, scandals and press seemed to follow her at every turn. Thus, her life was one big headache. Duke Devillin's dice game was a hit, but it was also losing some of its popularity. One by one, each of Yugi's former friends suffered great setbacks and were seemingly worse off after they left Yugi.

"Thank you for the report, Natsumi. You may go now.", Mana said.

Natsumi bowed to her Lady, then left quietly. When she was gone, Mana looked up to her east wall, where a giant portrait of Yugi was hung at. She spoke to it softly, "You have come so far Yugi, far from your fall. Just like your adventures in the past, you've bounced back and now are making something for yourself.".

She started to sing a song to herself, one she listened to some time ago on the radio. She sat delicately on a patio that was above the ground, and overlooked the front yard. As she sang quietly, her mind drifted once again on how all of this was made possible.__

_Now I can begin to tell the story_

_A legend's not a legend till it ends_

_Together we can celebrate the glory_

My friends, my friends 

She remembered on how it all began, on when Yugi solved the puzzle and his adventure/destiny started. She told the entire servants everything, the story of Yugi Moto. Needless to say, they were all just awed on how one person made all the difference in the world.__

_It's amazing to think you can do anything_

When you believe in yourself 

Mana recalled a meeting with Yugi once. He told her in private, "I never believed that I would amount to anything in the past. But, when I had my friends and Yami, I thought there was nothing I can't do.". Now, she was there to pick him up when he fell. Yugi was soon regaining what he had lost… and gaining much more.__

_{One voice can make a difference_

_One move can go the distance_

The greatest battles have been overcome 

For her, the greatest battle Yugi had ever experienced was coping with the loss of his friends. He had always had back up when he fell, someone to help him up when he fell. When his friends abandoned him, he felt that if he fell… no one would catch him or help him. But, that was all in the past. Mana and her servants helped him up and now he was beginning to make a whole new life for himself.__

_With one heart, one mind_

_By one love, one life_

That's the power of one} 

Mana then heard some laughter underneath her, and she soon saw Yugi and Aya coming out onto the front lawn. They were dressed in their fighting gi's, and ready to commence with training. At first, Aya was only to become Yugi's personal bodyguard. But, it was actually Yugi that insisted he train with Aya in self-defense. Mana would never have denied Yugi anything, so she allowed it. "I would have never denied you anything, love.", she whispered to the tri-colored haired man.__

_Anybody here can be the hero_

_You can even change history_

_What we do today to save tomorrow_

_(Save tomorrow)_

For you and for me 

While Mana observed Yugi and Aya's training sessions from above, the rest of the household watched from below. To everyone, Yugi was a hero. He had took the immense weight of the world on his shoulders, gave himself to others at the expense of himself, and also gave even villains a second chance.__

_So whoever you are_

_And wherever you're from_

Prove it to the rest of the world 

Yugi had big plans for himself; to get an education, become a teacher, and shape the new generation into good people. Even after all he been through, he still felt he had to contribute to the world somehow. So, what better way then to teaching kids? He told Mana this, and she was pleased. "He'll make an excellent teacher, and I'm sure the kids would love him.", she told herself.__

_{Repeat}_

After three hours of intense training and workouts, Yugi and Aya finished for the day. He thanked Aya for the time, and she responded by giving him a kiss on the cheek. The girls, plus Mana, giggled when seeing Yugi slightly blush. They walked back to the mansion, a servant girl handing both of them a towel to wipe the sweat off. Yugi thanked her, then went inside to shower.__

_(When things around, we're coming)_

_Things around are coming_

_(So nowhere left to run)_

There's nowhere left to run 

Mana slowly rose from the deck and went back inside. Closing the clear glass sliding door, she went down to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. When she arrived, she saw Yugi, fully clothes and refreshed, eating a large lunch. 'It seems Kita has outdone herself again.', she thought. She chuckled as she observed Yugi eating his full, wondering on where he put it all.__

_(Rise to meet the challenge)_

_Rise to meet the challenge_

Believe in the power of one, one 

In twenty-five minutes, he finished his meal. He thanked Kita for the delicious lunch, got up, and was going to go upstairs when he met Mana. He smiled warmly at her and asked, "Mana, are you ready for our date tonight?". She soon blushed, remembering that today she and Yugi would go out on an official date.

She blushed bright red and replied, "O-Of course, Yugi. I'm still up for our d-date.". This was going to be Yugi's, and Mana's first date, so both were a little nervous.__

_One voice (one voice…) can make a difference_

_(Oh, go the distance)_

_One move can go the distance_

_(Oh, make another distances)_

The greatest battles have been overcome 

Yugi was about to say something else, when the doorbell rang. He answered it, and it turned out to be the Astronomy club. Its twelve members, the president Risa, were now present. "I'm sorry if we came early Yugi, but we just couldn't wait to see you.", Risa told him.

Yugi shook his head slightly, then let them in. After showing them all in, he closed the door and went back to Mana. She had a sad look on her face, fearing that their date was going to be canceled.__

_With one heart, one mind_

_By one love, one life_

_With one touch, one fight_

That's the power of one 

He looked at her in the eyes and whispered, "How about we leave now? We can have our date, and also still come back in time to see the stars.". She saw the warm smile and the slight playfulness in his eyes. She returned the smile and answered, "I would like that. I'll get ready immediately.".

Before leaving, Yugi stopped her to give her a gentle kiss on the lips. It lasted for only a few moments, but it was paradise for Mana. When it broke, she blushed bright red and scurried off to her room to change. Yugi chuckled as he too went to his room to change as well.

Mana went through her various clothes to see on what to wear for the special occasion. Where they were going, she didn't care. What time they came back, she did not care as well. All she cared about now was being with Yugi, and making their relationship stronger then ever. "Perhaps… even take it to the next level?", she asked herself.

In seven minutes, she finally found an outfit that would be fitting. Putting on a moderate white t-shirt, blue jeans, and also having her hair flow freely down, she was ready. She soon heard a knock on her door, and when she answered it, she saw Yugi standing before her. He was also dressed in his best, and having a genuine smile on his face.

"I already told the girls that we back in time for the star gazing. They were a little disappointed that I wasn't staying, but they understood.", he told her. He then offered his hand and asked, "Are you ready, my Lady?".

Mana giggled, took his hand and answered, "I'm always ready for you, dear Yugi.".

They descended down the staircase and headed out. They did not know where they were going, what will happen, or what time they would be back. Now, their minds were focused on one another. It seemed that Fate and Destiny were finally giving Yugi his due.

(Author's Notes: Like I said earlier, I was inspired by _Dreams of Sakura_ by Valorphoenix. Check it out, for it is really good!

Yugi: So, how did you like it? I hope it wasn't as confusing as it seems. DJ really spent a good amount of time working on this.

Darien: Too true. Now, for the questions for the Yugi fangirls:

1.) Think Yugi will succeed in making a new life for himself?

2.) If you were one of the servant girls in the manor, what would you like to be?

3.) You think that Yugi would make a good teacher in the future? If not, what else?

4.) What would you do to make Yugi come out of his shell of shyness?

5.) Would you like to go out with him? If so, where and when?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	3. Wedding

My Heart Will Go On

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hello. Since many of you have requested that this fanfic be continued, I shall honor you request. This marks a special day for Yugi Motou.

Darien: This chapter is the conclusion, but it features a touching scene that brings Mana and Yugi closer then ever. We hope you enjoy it.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion from the movie _Titanic_. Now, on with the fanfic!)

The date is October 15th, 2005. About two years has passed since Yugi inherited the mansion estate due to Mana Eternum (a.k.a. Dark Magician Girl). Ever since that fateful day, he was reaching his full potential. His servants took good care of him, and vice-versa. He went on dates, outings, and mini-field trips with his female friends. But, today was different.

Mana and Yugi… they were planning to tie the knot. Yes, folks. They were getting married.

Everyone that knew Yugi was invited the wedding, adding up to 90 guests. One of the guests turned out to be Téa Gardner, surprisingly. A year ago, she had realized what a fool she was for treating Yugi so badly. She tried to find him, but she was turning up empty. Until a schoolgirl from Sakura School for Girls (I'm bad for original names. ) told her friend that her tutor was awesome and cute. Her tutor was Yugi.

Making tracks fast, she took a monorail train to where the school was. Upon entering, she saw beauty that could only exist in fantasy. The school grounds were huge, and the place kept neat and tidy. The buildings were of old-tradition Japanese architecture, but dotted with enough modern technology to satisfy the students. The students themselves were radiant in their own, unique way.

Téa asked the students about Yugi, and the girls gave her directions to the mansion. Upon arriving there, via taxicab, the brunette was stunned silly on seeing the mansion. 'Yugi lives here!' was the thought before collecting herself and going in.

She came upon hostile female servants, Aya, Kita, and Ichi included. The girls had heard and known about Téa during Natsumi's briefing, and they would not allow the girl to harm their friend/master as she did in the past. Téa was stunned by their display of hostility, and tried to calm the situation down.

It only calmed down when Yugi came in, Mana by his side. Téa was really surprised to see on how much Yugi changed, physically at least. She winced a bit when she saw him pull Mana close to him tight, and a slight look of fear in his eyes. Mana wrapped an arm around him and just stared neutrally at Téa. The three went inside the mansion to talk, the rest outside and hearing the conversation however they could.

Téa apologized to Yugi, saying that she was a fool to ignore him and treat him bad. Yugi was a bit wary, but he accepted her apology. Mana, however, wanted a little insurance to make sure Téa was true to her word and not waiting to hurt Yugi again. She made her promise to come by frequently and help out with the chores.

The brunette agreed, but on a more drastic level. She quit her job at Burger World and worked as a member of the house staff at the mansion. Needless to say, it shocked a lot of people. Yugi agreed to this on one condition; that she take up her dream again of becoming a dancer. She wholeheartedly accepted, and she was now working as a maid while using the mansion's gym area to practice dancing.

Now, she was all ready to see her friend get married to a woman that had amazing beauty, inside and out. "Go for it, Yugi! You're taking the ultimate step in a relationship, but I know you both can see it through!" she said to herself.

The guests quieted down when the time came for the ceremony to start. The mansion garden grounds were changed so the wedding could be held there. Coming down the makeshift aisle, above an archway made out of various flowers, were seven men in tuxedos. They were escorting seven lovely ladies in dark pink silk dresses.

'This is it!' Téa thought as she saw her friend come down the aisle. Yugi was walking in a very sharp tuxedo that was made out of the purest silk. He was smiling nervously and was blushing a bit, but he was firm in his resolve. His love and sacrifice for Mana was all worth it.

"Ladies and gentleman, please rise for the arrival of the bride." the priest that led the wedding spoke up. All rose and the familiar wedding music struck up.

Mana slowly walked down to the aisle, towards the alter where her soon-to-be husband was waiting for her. Her heart pounded like a bass drum and her face a good pink color. She looked to the man that was escorting her to her love, and it was none other then Mahado.

The former Dark Magician, a little earlier was reluctant to leave the Shadow Realm. But, since it was the only opportunity to give his former student away, he took it. He looked down at the now nervous Mana, and chuckled a little. The young woman was so nervous that a small noise could make her jump 15 feet in the air.

'My, how you have grown and changed, my former student.' he thought before finally arriving at the alter. He gave the woman a small smile before leaving to the side.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the union of Yugi Motou and Mana Eternum. Let me say that marriage is a very serious and working matter. It requires not only love between the two partners, but sacrifice and cooperation on both of their parts. Understanding and consideration are also a major tool that is required in marriage." the priest started to say.

Yugi and Mana, as well as the rest of them, understood what the old man was saying. Marriage was nothing to take lightly, and the couple was willing to take any necessary and drastic steps to make sure that their relationship would be healthy and thriving.

"Now, for the vows." the priest stated. He held up two golden wedding bands, giving one to Yugi. "Now Yugi Motou, do you take Mana Eternum to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to comfort in sickness and health, to honor and love her, to be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Yugi took the ring and slid it on Mana's right ring finger. "I do." he answered seriously.

The priest took the other ring, gave it to Mana, and repeated the vows to her. The young lady did not hesitate to slide the ring on Yugi's ring finger. "I do" she said.

"If there is anyone here who thinks that these two should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your piece." the old man stated. No one breathed a word, which was good for both the couple.

"By the power invested in me by the nation of Japan, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss…" the priest started to say, but was cut off when both Yugi and Mana embraced one another and shared a powerful, passionate kiss.

"I give to you all Yugi and Mana Motou!" was the exclamation. All cheered, clapped, and many females cried in happiness. Aya and the rest of the household staff were very happy and proud that Yugi and Mana tied the knot.

"Now, let us celebrate!" Yugi exclaimed. He and his wife made their way out of the area and towards the mansion. Everyone followed the newlywed couple towards the mansion for the reception.

Téa was lagging a little bit behind, just thinking on how much Yugi had changed and grown into such a fine young man. 'He's changed so much on the outside, but inside he's still the smart and caring soul I knew from long ago.' she thought.

A song came from the large home of Yugi and Mana, and it drifted into Téa's ears and heart. It was a familiar one, one that she heard long ago. "Years ago, I associated myself and Yami to this song. Now, its really more for Yugi and his new wife." she whispered to herself.

_Every night in my dreams, I see you… I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance, and spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time, and last for a lifetime_

_Never let go till we're one_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I told to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

_And I know my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

And my heart will go on and on 

Inside the mansion, Yugi and Mana were slow-dancing to the music. Both held each other lovingly and passionately, each feeling a sense of love that went so much deeper then many feel nowadays. For at that moment, they were one.

(Author's Notes: So, how do you like this one? It's a little sappy, but good in my eyes. I learned about true love and marriage from my father, who is a true Christian and a wise man.

Darien: DJ maybe 21 years old, but he is still learning on how to become a real man. In any case, we hope you liked the show. Anything you like to say or give to the new couple, Yugi and Mana Motou?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
